Just A Cup Of Sugar
by silvershmilver
Summary: It's Sonic's worst nightmare. Tails ran out of sugar! The only way to get more is by going to visit a certain pink hedgehog. Can a simple task for Sonic turn into something more? Will love blossom? Read to find out!


**Hello silvershmilver here, formely known as JadetheFox! It's been so long since I've posted a story here (even though I only have 1 lol). Reviews will be helpful and I'm sorry for any mistakes! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character! They belong to Sega!**

* * *

It was a perfect day today for everyone in Station Square. The sky was perfect, as well as the temperature. In a workshop, located in the Mystic Ruins, lived 2 best friends. Tails, the orange two-tailed fox, was busy gathering ingredients from his kitchen while the other friend, the well known hero Sonic the Hedgehog, was sitting at a table looking very bored.

Just yesterday, Sonic and Tails came back from battling their enemy Eggman and they easily won. Tails decided to make a cake to celebrate their victory.

Sonic looked over at Tails and watched him dig in the kitchen closet as if he lost something. This sparked Sonic's curiosity.

"Hey Tails, what're doing? You look like you lost something," said Sonic as he walked over to Tails.

"Well, I didn't really lose something, I ran out of something. I'm all out of sugar and I can't seem to find anymore," explained Tails.

"Wait a minute... if there's no sugar, then that means..."said Sonic.

"What?" asked Tails.

"NO CAKE!" cried Sonic out loud.

Tails face palmed. "Don't worry Sonic, I know where we can get sugar. Will you go and get it for me?"

" Yes yes yes! I don't care where I have to go to get it, I just want my cake!" exclaimed Sonic with sparkly eyes.

"Ok, ok calm down Sonic!" said Tails. He flew to a cabinet, opened it and got out a measuring cup. He flew back to Sonic and gave him the cup. "Alright Sonic. I want you to go get a cup of sugar from Amy. The grocery store is to far away, but Amy is much closer and I'm sure she'll have some sugar. For the cake and you," said Tails with a wide smirk on his face.

"Tails!" shouted Sonic as he blushed madly. "Me and Amy are just friends! Nothing more, ok?" Sonic turned around to hide his face that turned slightly less red. "I am NOT going to her place. Can't I just go to the grocery store instead?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not Sonic. I'm completely broke and so are you, so we need sugar from Amy. No sugar means no cake Sonic," explained Tails.

"B-b-b-but...ok fine I'll go get sugar from Amy..." he said but then remembered what Tails said earlier, "Not in that way!"

"Ok chill Sonic!", laughed Tails. As Sonic began to leave, Tails shouted out, "Don't do anything nasty!"

Sonic's whole face went tomato red as he heard what Tails said and replied back, "Shut up Tails! I don't like her like that!"

"Whatever you say lover boy!" laughed Tails as he saw Sonic speed out the door groaning.

'He so likes her' thought Tails with a grin on his face.

* * *

Sonic ran through the Mystic Ruins and eventually came to Station Square. He ran to the apartment building near the park and came to a stop as he approached the entrance to the building.

'Remember Sonic, it's just a cup of sugar from a really cute girl', he thought as he entered the elevator. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I just call Amy cute?' Sonic thought as his eyes widened in realization and started blushing. Each time the elevator went up one floor, Sonic grew more and more nervous. 'It's just for a cup of sugar, it's just for a cup of sugar, nothing more' he thought.

Eventually, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open for Sonic to exit. 'Wait, why am I so nervous? All I have to do is ask for a cup of sugar, she'll go get it, and then she'll give me it and then I'm done!' he thought as he walked down the hall and stopped at the only door that was pink. 'Typical Amy' thought Sonic as he chuckled.

He raised his fist and was about to knock until he grew nervous again. 'C'mon Blue, you can do this, it's not like I'm asking her out on a date or something.' Whoa. He defiantly did not know where that came from. He erased that thought out of his head, but was lightly blushing. He gathered all his courage and finally knocked on her door.

He heard a voice saying, "I'll be there in a minute!" He instantly knew it was Amy and couldn't help but smile a bit as he heard her voice. He started going into daydream mode, but then was then interrupted by Amy. 'Thank god she opened the door...' thought Sonic.

"Sonic! It's so great to see you!" she said as she hugged him. It wasn't a "death hug" as some people say, but more of a gentle and kind one. As time grew on, Amy turned her Sonic obsession down a bit and stopped glomping him. It didn't mean she stopped loving and caring about him.

Sonic returned the hug with a blush and said, "It's great to see you to Ames!" as he closed his eyes and became intoxicated by Amy's smell. 'She smells so sweet and nice...I feel so comfortable right now...' His thoughts vanished, but his blush wasn't as Amy started to pull away from the hug.

"So what brings you here? Came to finally ask me out on a date?" she giggled lightly.

Sonic turned a bit more red. 'Maybe one day... no,no,no! Remember the sugar!'

"Hehe um, no actually I came here to ask you if you have any sugar. You see, Tails sent me here because we're currently broke and, well, you get my point, right?" Sonic said nervously.

Amy nodded. "Yup! So, how much sugar do you need?"

"Just one cup"

"Okay,well come on in while I go and get the sugar," she said as they entered her apartment. Sonic sat down on her couch as he saw her go into the kitchen. 'She's so cute and adorable...I love it when she giggles...I could hear her giggle forever...'Sonic thought with his eyes half closed and a goofy smile on his face. It took him a minute to snap out of it and he realized what he just thought. 'Ok, I seriously think I'm going insane. Or... am I in love with her? Yeah, I'm gonna go with insane.'

He watched her get a small ladder and try to reach the sugar at the top shelf of the closet, but didn't get it. He then saw that she stood on her tippy toes as she tried to reach it again, but lost her balance and started to fall backwards.

"Amy!" His eyes went wide as he ran to grab her just as she was about to fall down. Unfortunately, Sonic accidentally tripped on his own foot and sent him and Amy onto the ground.

Sonic's eyes were wide open and was blushing madly as he tasted something sweet on his lips. He then realized that he was on top of Amy and accidentally kissed her. He molded his lips on her's to see if she would kiss back. He stared into Amy's eyes as she felt redness overcome her face as she kissed him back. Sonic felt her kiss back and then they both slowly closed their eyes as they felt as if they were on Cloud 9.

'Oh my god. Me and Sonic are...'

'Oh my god. Me and Amy are...'

'Kissing...'

To Sonic, Amy's lips were soft and sweet. He couldn't help but lick her lips a little with his tongue. Amy didn't seem to mind at all. He tasted strawberries and whipped cream on her lips, so he guessed that she ate that not to long ago.

He wrapped his arms around her waist,and Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. 'Hehe I take back what I said earlier, I'm not insane...I think I AM in love with Amy...' He couldn't help but smile a bit as he continued kissing Amy passionately.

'Wow... I never thought I'd actually get this close to Sonic. I guess dreams DO come true...' She couldn't help but smile a bit as she continued kissing Sonic passionately.

Eventually, air became a problem for the 2 as they both slowly pulled apart, not wanting to end. Sonic looked into Amy's eyes with a shy smile. Amy looked at Sonic the same way. Their eyes were filled with love as Sonic leaned into Amy's ear and whispered so shy and quietly, "I love you...Do you...wanna go out with me?"

This made Amy get shivers down her spine. Her eyes began to slightly water as she leaned into Sonic's ear and whispered,"I love you too...of course I'll go out with you!"

Hearing this made Sonic's stomach do somersaults and his heart to beat faster as he finally got the girl that he loves. They both shared another sweet kiss as the new couple sat on the floor smiling and loving each others embrace.

'Thank you Tails for not having sugar!'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
